


Paint A Picture

by LissaWho5



Series: Happy An After [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child!Remy, Coloring, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, child!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil and Roman have bonding moments as they color together. It's nice to have bonding moments with Family.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Familial Prinxiety, Moxiety, platonic Prinxiety
Series: Happy An After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Paint A Picture

Roman was sitting and coloring with Virgil, his adoptive dad. 

His other adoptive dad, Patton, has taken Remy, his older brother out for Christmas shopping so that left the two with a day to spend together.

After Virgil made them some grilled cheese for lunch, he got out some coloring books for the two to draw with. 

Virgil wasn’t a very loud person and the quality time he spent with others often took the form of more quiet moments. (Not that he wouldn’t be goofy or make Roman giggle, but Virgil appreciated talking to Ro as they did something together like drawing/coloring in the same room or solving a puzzle that they got from Virgil’s parents.)

Today was a coloring day, so Virgil handed Roman the coloring book that had pretty princesses on the cover and gave him the colored pencils he bought. Virgil than got his “Grown Up Coloring Book” as Roman had taken to calling it, and grabbed some markers (Virgil’s preferred choice).

Roman colored in the picture, this one detailing a Princes from a movie he had not seen yet.

“Virgil, Which movie is this?” He asked, looking up at Virgil.

Virgil looked up from his page, it showed a photo of Elsa and Anna from Frozen, talking with smiles and Olaf was happily smiling in the background. On the page next to it stood Kristoff and Sven in a full body shot, Kristoff stand proud with his Reindeer.

“Those are the characters from the movie Frozen. Have me and Patt showed you that one yet?”

Roman shook his head, “I think I’ve heard the title, but Mother and Father would of never let me watch it. They said it was for “Silly Little Girls, not big strong Boys.” He grimaces.

Virgil nods sympathetically. He still didn’t know everything about Roman and Remy’s lives before they adopted them, but Ro had told him and Patton a bit more.

It has been about two weeks since the concert, throwing the family into The Christmas season.

Ever since the concert Roman had begun to open up to Patton and Virge more. He told them that they use to live with his Aunt and Uncle, who were “really really mean” as he put it. They had been put in custody of them after their parents “...couldn’t take care of me and Rems anymore” (he seemed so hesitant to say that, scared almost). His Aunt and Uncle apparently made them call them Mother and Father for a reason Virgil has yet YT I understand. They also apparently had strict rules on what Remy and Roman could watch, apparently scared they would “turn queer or be one of those awful girly boys,” Whatever the fuck that meant. 

Regardless, Roman opening up put a bittersweet feeling in his chest. On one hand, he was ecstatic that Roman was developing trust in Virgil and Patton but on the other, it hurt him that such a sweet kid would have been so pained by the world that he had trouble opening up to people. 

Remy hadn’t opened up much at all really, but Virgil would never even think of pressuring or judging him for it. This was a home of patience and respect and they would never make their kids think that that patience didn’t apply to them.

And Virgil was proud of what progress they had made together.

“Well maybe we can watch it together next movie night? I’d have to see if Patton can handle it.” Virgil chuckled to himself. He knew Ro would say something about what Virgil had said later and Patton would jokingly roll his eyes and say, “If I remember this correctly Virgey, you were the one sobbing at Frozen and the Snowman song.” And Virgil would jokingly shush his husband and make a joke about that really being a “secret,” and then send a wink to Roman, who would giggle. Remy would smile slightly, which is one of the more positive emotions Remy showed regularly, there being a slight affection/amusement to to it. 

But right now, Roman looked excited by the possibility of watching the movie at all. He had fond an intense liking for Disney, especially ones that had princes and princesses. Out the ones they watched, he really liked Tangled and had a certain fondness for Rapunzel and Flynn. (After seeing Ro’s excitement, Virgil made a note to check out a way to get all of the Tangled Animated series he saw screenshots of on Tumblr every now and then).

Ro soon went back to coloring and Virgil followed suit. Soon Roman and Virgil were exchanging art books to show each other their works. 

VIrgil looked at the drawing, nad for a seven year old, the coloring was not band. Roman had decided on a lone picture of Pascal the Chameleon from Tangled, he decided to use a bunch of different colors as if Pascal was going in between colors, trying to decide which one was a best fit. 

“This is really really nice Roman.” Virgil said, smiling sweetly. Roan beamed up at him.

“Thank you Virgil!” He looked at Virgil’s drawing, “I really like yours to Virgil!”

Virgil smiled, “Thank you Roman.”

Virgil’s drawing was a heart broken into small rectangular pieces, with background being the same pattern. Virgil had decided to use a light blue and lilac purple to color in the background. Every switched out the colors every other block, giving the colors an intertwined look. The heart itself was colored in a combination of black and red. The every other color pattern was copied here, with the intertwining red and black. Roman seemed to enjoy the colors and pattern. 

“I like how you did the colors and how you use the markers, it looks very clean.” He then looked down slightly sadly, “Mines not very clean like this.”

Virgil walked over to Ro’s side of the table and bended down next to him. 

“I like that though. It adds some life to it and I love the different colors, it makes me happy.” Virgil smiled at the drawing. Roman seemed to brighten up. Virgil held the photo and got up. 

“I think this drawing is fridge-worthy!” 

Roman eyes lit up in excitement, Virgil started to walk into the kitchen and he heard Roman trailing behind him. 

Roman tore the drawing out of the coloring book and grabbed a couple of magnets, and put it in the center. Virgil turned to face Roman, but he only saw Roman holding up Virgil’s own coloring book. 

“Are you going to put your own drawing on the fridge?”

Virgil almost felt tears prick his eyes but he kept it together. So he just chuckled and took the coloring book to tear the page out gently. He put it next to Roman’s drawing and smiled at it. 

Roman got excited and started flapping his hands, “This is so cool Virge!” 

“It is Ro. Would you like to go into the living room to work on our family puzzle? Remy and Patton should be home from shopping and Patton told me that he’s bringing dinner back with him.”

Roman nodded and ran off into the living, Virgil following behind a warm feeling in his chest. 

The two worked on their puzzle for a while, and by then the rest of the family had come home. Patton and Remy looked a bit drained but they still all sat as a family to eat dinner before going to have some family, Roman clinging to Remy and telling him about his painting, Roman asking about Frozen and proving Virgil's prediction right, and Patton telling Virgil and Roman that they were great artists. After that, they went their separate ways for the night, the brothers up to bed and the adults to talk about what Patton and Remy had gotten at the store today.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm really proud of this one, so please leave feedback and kudos if you can! 
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
